


Twyla and Red

by BiblioPan



Series: Best Wishes [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Children, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: Twyla Sands mets a Fae creature as a child. Both she and it grow, learn and impact each others lives for the better. Twyla is granted something special which will change the lives of Schitt's Creek residents forever.Very mild T (allusion to tough childhood and mild language).Series will be a mixture of G - E.
Series: Best Wishes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735978
Comments: 23
Kudos: 11





	1. Nineteen Ninety Something

Twyla felt the presence before she saw it. Her insides twirled like the streamers on the handlebars of her cousin Shirley’s janky old bike. She reached to her right to brace herself on the massive oak tree, clutching her middle and stumbling towards an inviting stump. Dropping quickly, Twy closed her eyes and took calming breaths, like that college intern from the after school program taught her last week. 

‘What’s next, what’s next? Oh, five senses, right,’ she thought as she closed her eyes and took another cleansing breath. Her fingers traced the bark, grazing velvety moss and she said aloud, “I feel this tree. I hear the brook behind me and smell the forest. I can taste the chapstick on my lips.” Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled into the sunlight that flitted through the leaves. “I can see my body taking up this space.”

Deciding to be brave, Twyla said to the forest, “I know you’re out there, creature. I can sense you and I don’t want to hurt you.” Twy spoke like a friend was sitting by her, not wanting to scare the thing away. “Can you say hi back? Or maybe just walk by me so I can see you before you leave?”

Twy had read about these kinds of creatures in one of the books she found in the school library while hiding from the mean girls, who never let her forget that people from their neighborhood should toughen up and stop reading fairy tales. Some people called the creatures faeries, some called them brownies, but her favorite name was _the fae_ . She knew you had to be careful how you talked with them and to _never ever_ discuss your personal life. She’d read snippets of stories where people lost children or their lives to faeries. So she knew to be careful, not wanting to add any more darkness to her life. 

She reached down to push herself to standing when a flash of color caught her attention. 

“Oh, hello. I’m Twyla.”

The face didn’t appear menacing, but Twy knew looks could be deceptive. Her encounters in school had taught her this unfortunate fact, but she would not let this knowledge make her mean. The creature was about the size of a racoon, all circles, softness, and patchy fuzz. Its coloring was hard to pin down but could be best described as cherry red scales with strawberry blonde fur. It walked on two pudgy legs, gazing at her with bright green eyes that sparkled. It didn’t speak, but it did edge closer, never breaking eye contact, before plopping down by her sneaker.

Twy bit the inside of her cheek and slid her hands under her thighs. The temptation to stroke the thing filled her every molecule but she _knew_ that would be a mistake. God only knew what kind of teeth it had and her medicine cabinet was almost bare. Brothers.

‘Greetings, Twyla. You may call me Red. I cannot share my true name with you as that is a secret. Besides, my language is impossible for human ears to hear.’ Twyla shook her head, the whispery words that filled her mind tickling her inner ear and shocking her in their clarity. ‘Please do not be afraid.”

Twy nodded and laughed to herself. ‘Okay. . . Does it work this way too? Can you hear my thoughts?’

Gold fur flew as Red shook and twitched, but Twy wasn’t sure what that meant for the creature’s feelings. Laughter bubbled through her mind and she felt like her brain was full of soda. ‘Of course I can hear you, silly.’ Red extended their arms in an arc overhead, pointed their curved claws, and hummed as their fur puffed and then flattened. Twyla marvelled at the ripples of muscle beneath scales as Red continued the yoga like moves for their bottom half. Without warning, Red’s floppy ears pointed skyward and their lips pursed in concentration. ‘I must return to the divide or they will notice I am gone. It was nice to meet you, Twyla. I hope to see you here again soon.’ A breeze picked up, rustling the leaves and brought with it a strange sensation. An invisible but tangible _something_ brushed her leg and it was softer than anything Twy thought was possible; softer than her dog after a bath or her great aunt’s hand crocheted blanket.

Twyla reached towards the softness but before her fingers could touch it, the flash was gone and the woods were quiet. 

\---------------------------

Twyla thought about that day in the woods for months. She understood enough about the fae to know she had to keep it to herself, though she sometimes worried the words would tumble out of her mouth when she wasn’t paying attention. She didn’t want anyone to try and hurt Red nor did she want them to ask her endless questions she couldn’t answer. She thought about him, her, it so often she began to fill the corners of her notes, her homework, and her secret journal with pictures of Red. Pictures that she hid in the bottom of her backpack.

She wandered through the woods, never exactly looking for the entrance to the divide that Red mentioned but also hoping she’d stumble across it. Almost a year to the day after her last encounter, Twyla wandered through the familiar fauna, humming a pop song and enjoying a break from humans. 

‘Hello, Twyla. Are you in good health?’ The voice soothed and tickled. It felt warm and welcoming but Twy knew that caution would still be key.

‘Red!’ Twyla dropped to the forest floor, scanning for red and gold. ‘Where are you, friend? Can I see you please?’

‘Close your eyes. It may hurt you if I appear all at once.’ This time the voice was firm and Twyla knew that she better follow the instructions if she wanted the conversation to continue. She squeezed her eyes shut, putting her hands over the top of them for good measure. A warm breeze caressed her cheeks and the air smelled of freshly cut grass and rain. ‘Please open your eyes.’

Twy squinted as she adjusted to the afternoon sun. Red sat just out of arm's reach, both legs open and rotated out while their hands rested on the pine straw in front of them. Their shining green eyes held Twyla’s for several moments before further thoughts appeared in Twyla’s mind. 

‘Hello again, Twyla. It is good to see you. Has much time passed on this side of the divide since we last met?’

‘Yeah, it’s been about a year. I’m so excited to see you. May I ask you some questions? Or touch your fur? I’ve been thinking about you all the time.’ Twyla’s eyes glinted in excitement and she practically shook with glee. Her fingers twitched with the urge to reach out but she reminded herself that sudden movements scare small creatures.

Red gave a sad smile and shook their head. ‘No, I am sorry, that is not possible. If you touched me we would be eternally bound and then you would have to return to the other side of the divide. It is not safe for you there just as it is not safe for me here for long periods of time. I do like to come and play, though, now and again. Other humans have been cruel to my kind so we have learned to listen to your thoughts before revealing ourselves. Your thoughts were kind and curious, so I allowed myself to be seen. What would you like to know, Twyla? I cannot stay long but you have been patient.’

‘Oh my gosh, okay, okay, what kind of creature are you? How old are you? Are you a girl like me?’ Twyla’s thoughts flooded Red’s mind, causing Red to hold up their hands in protest.

‘Slow down please. I cannot answer all of these at once but let me do so in order.’ Red scooted back, until they rested against the tree bark and sat in the crook of a root. They tucked their legs under themselves and sighed into a comfortable position. ‘The closest approximation to what my people are called is Grrf. I do not properly understand human time but we live for much longer than you do. I am considered young for my species and understand that you are too. Is that correct?’

Twyla nodded. ‘I’m 10 but since you just said you don’t really get time here I guess that doesn’t mean much, huh? That’s young here too. I can come out here on my own but I have to go to school and I can’t live by myself. Even though I definitely could live by myself if I was allowed to have a job.’ Twyla rolled her eyes as she thought about some of the so-called adults who lived in her house.

Red’s scales shimmered and shifted from crimson to magenta and back to crimson. ‘Older humans should not behave this way, Twyla. You deserve protection and love. Promise me that you will trust your instincts and stay away from those that appear harmful. Please?’

Twyla’s eyes grew wide and tears pricked at the corners. ‘That’s super sweet, Red. Most people just want me to stay out of the way, which is why I come to the woods or keep quiet in my room. I’ll be careful though. I’ve heard girls talk about things in the bathroom that sound pretty awful so I stay away from mom’s boyfriends when they’ve been drinking.’

Red hugged their knees and let out a breath. ‘Good. The last question you asked was if I was a girl. That one is complicated because Grrf do not have genders. We have a complex process for reproduction that I do not have time to describe today and I am not supposed to tell humans about it anyway. We do not typically find mates like humans but bond in groups for protection and friendship.’ Red’s ears twitched and they sat up suddenly. ‘I must go. There are others near the divide and they will notice that I am missing. I enjoyed our time together, Twyla. So long.’

Before Twyla had time to string together any words, however, Red was gone and she was alone.

\---------------------------

Not wanting to miss any of Red’s appearances, Twyla spent all of her available time in the woods. As long as she finished her schoolwork and chores, no one seemed to mind. She’d never really fit in with the other kids, though thankfully she also didn’t stick out enough to receive much bullying. 

Now that Red knew Twyla could be trusted, they appeared as often as possible. Every few months and always by the same pine tree with the tiny seat in the roots, Twy could count on seeing Red and learning more about her friend. They shared secrets, drew pictures in the dirt to illustrate their stories, and revelled in their shared love. 

One spring day, Twyla’s melancholy state permeated their exchange. ‘Twyla, what is wrong? Tell me, friend.’

‘I have to start working this summer. Mom says that once you turn 14 you have to start “pulling your weight around the house.” I can still come here but not as often and I’m worried I’ll miss you, Red. What if I never see you again?’ Fat tears rolled down Twyla’s cheeks, which she hurriedly pushed away. 

‘I wish I could hug you right now my friend. I will continue to come back, Twyla, until a time when it is unsafe for me to do so. I hope to find you here but if not then I will understand. We are friends. Always.’ Red drew a symbol in the dirt that looked like the letters “t” and “r” intertwined. ‘I will draw this symbol when I have come yet did not find you. Please draw it as well for me when you visit this place. When we see each other we will wipe them clean. Agreed?’ 

Twyla didn’t trust herself to think a reply without a sob bubbling up so she nodded as she focused on her fingernails. 

‘Are you too sad to chat today, Twyla? I would miss it but understand that emotions can overwhelm a human’s abilities.’ Red spoke tentatively and Twyla felt herself relax as a cool breeze flowed across her body.

Twyla blew out a quick breath and shook her head decisively. ‘Nope, I’m not wasting this time with you, Red. Tell me more about your recent hunt. Last time you had to leave before you could tell me about what that animal tastes like and I am _so_ curious.’

They chatted until they both agreed that Twyla would need the remaining light to get safely home. As she tumbled down the trail, Twyla felt grateful she could keep her sadness at bay and enjoy another afternoon in the sacred space. 

\-----------------

Working in the cafe wasn’t as bad as Twyla thought it might be and she found bussing tables to be predictable and sometimes even relaxing. The owners were kind, though a little rough around the edges, which was a step up from how many of her family members behaved. Soon she was trusted to wash dishes and help in the kitchen a little too. She found herself thinking of Red often and wondered what they were up to and if they were thinking about Twyla as well.

As the months and then years passed she found herself with less and less time available to get to the woods. Between keeping up with schoolwork, working longer hours so that she could save up enough to move out, and going on dates, Twyla realized one day that she didn’t remember her last attempt to see her friend. Hoping that she hadn’t missed out, she tore down the path until she reached their pine tree. Sending up a quick word of thanks to the universe, Twyla spotted a ball of golden fur curled up in the stump. 

‘Red. Red! Are you awake? I want to shake you but I know I can’t. Come on, wake up, wake UP.’ Twyla’s body shook in excitement and she sat as close as she could without touching the creature.

‘Twyla?’ The voice in her mind hovered above a shaky whisper. ‘I have not seen you in so long. I was worried you would not return.’

‘Oh, Red I’m sorry. My life is busy and they started expecting me to share more money with the family even though I just want to live by myself. Well, you know what a mess they are so I’ve been working a lot and just trying to make sure I graduate on time. And then the boys. I really don’t want to get into that because most of them aren’t worth wasting your time. How are you, Red? I’ve missed you. Oh I wish I could touch you right now.’ Twyla squirmed on her stump and she twisted a dandelion stem in frustration until it snapped. They both jumped at the sudden sound.

‘I wish that as well, Twyla. I am glad that you arrived today, for this is the final day that I can cross the divide to visit you.’ Red’s body glimmered as it shifted from its typical deep red to pink, orange, yellow and back through the colors to red. A sorrowful voice filled Twyla’s mind and said, ‘We are not allowed to communicate with adult humans, no matter how gentle, caring and lovely they are. This is a law amongst our kind and if I wish to stay with my bonded group then I must abide by it. Oh, Twyla how I have _loved_ spending time with you. You do know this?’

Twyla smiled in bittersweet recognition. ‘Of course, Red. I mean, you’re like my best friend. I don’t think I’ll ever know anyone as cool as you.’ Frowning at her hands, she groaned and continued, ‘This place is just so boring and the people are all the same.’ She rolled her eyes and sighed at the monotony of her small town.

Red’s mouth twisted and their fingers gripped their fur. ‘Twyla, do you remember when we met and I shared with you how I do not see time the same way as you? I have seen glimpses of later moments in your life. I must admit that it was for selfish reasons because I wished to ensure that I could one day leave, knowing you would be safe and hoping you would be happy and settled.’

Twyla’s eyes widened in shock. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she managed to think, ‘And what happens? Do I have a happy life? Do I ever leave Schitt’s Creek? Oh, Red, I’m afraid to know but I’m also curious.’

Red’s laughter danced through Twyla’s mind and tickled the tips of her fingers and toes. ‘Oh, my friend, you have such an interesting life ahead of you. There will be difficult times, of course, but you will find adventure wherever you are and some rather distinctive people where you least expect it. I also have a gift for you.’

‘What? A gift? How is that possible? I didn’t think you could bring anything with you across the divide.’ Twyla bounced on the stump and squeezed her hands into fists, which she beat on her thighs in anticipation.

‘You are correct. I cannot. This is a special gift that I can only give to one human, but you deserve this, Twyla, for you are special.’ Red smoothed the fur along their belly and then plucked a handful of it from a spot near their right hip. They dropped it in front of Twyla and then instructed, “Pick this up and rub it on your skin right away. It does not matter where, just rub it around.’ 

Twyla hurried to scoop up the fur and brought it to her face. She inhaled the scent as she rubbed her cheeks, nose, and forehead. The smell was indescribable but good and intense. Her mind filled with iridescent colors that she’d never seen before, with creatures that made her gasp and cringe, and hundreds of sounds. She threw down the fur and fell backwards. Gasping for breath she thought, ‘Red, that’s where you live? It’s so… so… much.’ She crawled back to the stump and glanced in Red’s direction. ‘Thank you for sharing that with me but I thought I couldn’t touch you?’

‘Oh, you did not touch me, silly. I gave my covering to you as a gift, which is quite different. While your life would always have been unique because of who you are, now you will find that certain situations turn slightly more in your favor. You work hard and help so many other humans and creatures, Twyla. You deserve to have nice things for yourself as well. I know that you will not take this for granted and trust you to keep this ability to yourself, as you have kept your knowledge of me and the divide a secret for many years.’

Twyla’s grin spread across her face and her eyes shone. ‘Wow, thanks, Red! I appreciate this so much. And I thought the gift was seeing your home, which I very much do _not_ want to do again.’ They both laughed and then frowned at the darkening skies. ‘We both have to go, don’t we?’ Twyla thought glumly. ‘God, Red, I’m gonna miss you more than you know.” Twyla swiped the tears from her cheeks, refusing to allow such a gift to be seen as unappreciated. “Okay, can I just go right now because this is making me really sad and I want to remember you the last time with a happy memory, okay? Alright, love you, Red.’

  
Twyla pushed herself backwards and launched herself down the path towards home, willing her eyes forward and holding back tears. Lucky. She was the luckiest human on the entire planet and she would never forget that for one single second. 


	2. Dreamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Roses have arrived in Schitt’s Creek, adult Twyla learns that her gift from Red caries unexpected side effects (good vibes only, pinky swear!).

When the Roses arrived in Schitt’s Creek, Twyla couldn’t help but smile. Red couldn’t tell her everything but damn if they didn’t try. The Roses’ outfits and personalities carried the same ‘Look But Don’t Touch’ quality that kept her on her toes with Red. Fortunately, she’d learned how to appreciate unique abilities despite challenges and the Roses made her life sparkle just like Red had done for so many years. 

On the days when their demands pushed even her patience to the limits, she recalled Red’s stories of friendship, hunts, and an entirely new night sky. She would share a small story from her family as she dropped off an order, watch the Roses’ confusion, and walk away knowing the tale from their table would be as bizarre as her own. 

She first felt the thrum of magic while talking with Alexis after the ‘Clean-Shaven Mutt’ fiasco. As she encouraged Alexis to contemplate time alone as a restorative measure, bubbles danced along her veins and sweat gathered at her neckline. “You know what they say. If you can’t be by yourself, then you probably shouldn’t be in a relationship,” Twyla coached as she concentrated on getting the lunch order to the booth. Was Red or another of their kind nearby? She’d never felt this way alone before. 

The smile on Alexis’s face while chatting with David over her cut melon the next morning made Twy stop in her tracks. Had she ever seen Alexis this rested and relaxed? Attempting nonchalance, she stopped at their booth. “Still doing okay, Roses?” 

Alexis gave a small but true smile as she twisted her hands and examined her fruit cup. “Uh yeah, Twy. I’m glad you asked. I want to thank you for that advice yesterday. It was so sweet and I did enjoy working on myself last night.”

Smirking at Alexis’s discomfort and not quite ready to let this go, David prompted, “And?”

“Ugh fine, David.” Alexis huffed and tapped her fingernails on the tabletop. Glancing up at Twy, Alexis added, “Twy, that was, like, amazing advice yesterday and last night I slept better than I have since we came here. I had this dream that I shouldn’t get into here, though I totally can if you have time after your shift”

“Focus, Alexis,” David cautioned, breathy and determined.

Taking in a breath so she could push the unwanted feelings out as quickly as possible, Alexis began. “Right. In the dream Mutt, Ted and I worked out what happened and I’ve never felt that closure thing that everyone talks about but I think this is it. So thanks for pushing me to do that. You’re a good friend, Twy.”

Alexis tentatively slid her fingertips towards the end of the table and turned her face to Twyla’s. The vulnerability and hope cascading across Alexis’s features was beautiful, in a way entirely different from her usual armor of makeup and expensive clothes. Twyla sucked in a breath of surprise at this treasure before resting her hand on top of Alexis’s outstretched one. “I’m so glad to hear that, Alexis,” she managed through her face splitting grin. “Gotta check on other customers but let me know if you have any new revelations.”

Twyla bounced between tables and struggled to focus on anything beyond Alexis’s words. Could Red’s gift spread to others in need as well? Red’s world certainly looked like a dreamscape and fae magic was notoriously unpredictable. Science had been Twyla’s favorite subject in school because you honestly never knew how an experiment would turn out, which felt as close to real life as school ever had. Twy decided this hypothesis needed testing in a controlled environment. 

As she brought the dishes back to the kitchen at the end of the night, she stopped by the oversized sink. “Hey, George? You talk to that cousin of yours anymore? The one thinking about opening the restaurant?”

George paused for thought, his hands stilled in the bubbles. “Damn, Twy. What a random question. Uh, yeah, last we spoke he was gathering capital and searching for a space. Haven’t spoken in about six months though. Why?” 

Twyla stacked plates and organized cutlery, striving for casual. “Oh, just wondering if there were any updates. You have a practical mind and understand the business more than you know. I’d just hate for your cousin to miss out on that kind of help. No biggie though.” She strode away to hide her glee at planting the dream seed and hurried her final walk through. 

During close the next night, Twyla hummed her favorite ‘calm the nerves’ tune till George caught the hint and said over his shoulder from the sink, “Hey, Twy, thanks for asking about my cousin. I gave him a call today and sure enough he said he really needed my advice. It’s funny because it felt like deja vu even though we haven’t spoken in months. Like I dreamed the conversation last night. Weird, right? Anyway, I’m almost done here so go ahead on without me. I’ll lock up after this last load.”

Twy tore off her cleaning gloves and practically ran for her car. “Thanks, George, you’re the best. See ya tomorrow.” She jumped and whooped in the parking lot and laughed at herself as she scooped up her dropped keys.  _ Dreams! _ Somehow Red had given her a power connected to dreams and wishes. She smiled as she thought of all the people who could benefit from this gift and the happiness she could spread like a blanket over Schitt’s Creek.  As she drove home, the faces of her family members flitted through her mind, each one hurting in their own unique way. She knew their need would be too great for now and financial support would have to do . The love shown for her in Schitt’s Creek needed reflection first. Determination, purpose and awe filled Twyla’s spirit as she continued home to work on dreams of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Big, big,BIG thanks to 8jodaiko who took a good story and pushed me to make it better. Thank you my trusted friend. 
> 
> And now the Best Wishes series can truly begin! Each story in the series will be a different Schitt’s Creek resident seeking advice from Twyla and finding their answer in their dreams that night. They will vary in ratings (G-E), tones, characters and length. 
> 
> I hope you continue through the dreams and tales!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for starting this journey with me. <3 I hope that you enjoyed my fantasy and SC mashup as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Chapter 2 posted tomorrow!


End file.
